


the distance between us

by SometimesyougettheBear



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesyougettheBear/pseuds/SometimesyougettheBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing, just a little angst/fluff that was inspired by some story</p>
            </blockquote>





	the distance between us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He's My Best Friend; Also My Tormentor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085419) by [TheRoaringWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoaringWolf/pseuds/TheRoaringWolf). 



The trees linked our two bedrooms

An arms length between you and me

I remember when we would climb back and forth

 when we were young and we were free

 

( _Nothing could tear us apart)_

Times passed along and we got old

Summer and winters waxed and waned

I was the outcast, you the center

You were the melody and I the refrain

 

_(But still I loved you)_

 

I missed you

like the wolf misses the moon on a dark night

like a man misses his home when he is a stranger in a foreign land

so I longed for you, your touch, your taste, your sight

 

( _and yet you never came back to me)_

 

When you look at you sometimes

I think I can see

what we once were to each other

and what we could truly be

 

_( but the image disappears like a mirage)_

 

Do you even remember me anymore?

Does your heart not stand lonely on that empty shore?

Do you even dream, or wish to restore

the glory of what we had before?

 

_( i don't think you do. /Maybe we were nothing to each other. and never will be)_

 

This is the pain of time

rocks crack, bridges break, and even the tree between us is bowed  by the storm

the storm that comes, that lingers like a hungry wolf on the  horizon

Dream are destroyed and nightmares are born

 

_(If a dream deferred dries up, /does a love unreturned explode in the pain of it's own longing?)_

 

I wish there was another way to be

When we stand at the crossroads, your eyes on mine

in shared grief and solemnity

I can only wish it had never come to this

 

_(and)_

 

We could go back to a time of dew

when the sunlight glowed and live anew

when we were little no more than three or four

and loved each other evermore

 


End file.
